futurefandomcom-20200229-history
UserTalk:StylusEpix/Archive
Answer Frankly, I like your comments. With your style and quality of writing, this site will soon be cleaned of all the poor English form that currently spot it. Thank you for your time and effort; your work is greatly appreciated. We hope that you will find future edits, article creations, and contributions to the Future Wikia immensely rewarding and that you continue with your changes, maybe even start your own "project". We encourage you to check out the tutorial and navigation sidebars--they have links to various important topics. Who knows? If you can consistently maintain your quality work, you may soon be promoted to Administrator. --Yunzhong Hou 20:43, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Newer Comments You have already made some very good contributions to the Future Wikia. Seeing what you've been doing so far has led me to come to the following personalized agenda (ahem) for you. Take a look and if something fits what you think then go ahead--do it! #'Category:Fiction'--You seem to be very interested in creating the new category, Fiction, as distinct from Category:Scenario. Why not introduce this category? Here's how: ##Create the page, Category:Fiction. Do this via the main page create-article box or the search engine. ##In the edit textbox, describe your vision of what Fiction is. Is it supposed to be unlikely, documentary, forecast, dream, etc...? What literary elements should it include? How will we decide what is and isn't Fiction? Should some articles be classified as both Scenario and Fiction? Should Fiction articles be written in past, present, future, conditional, or subjunctive tenses? ##Go to Category:Scenarios, find those articles that belong to Fiction instead, and go to their edit pages. ##In the edit textbox, remove the template (has the [[]]) and replace with your Category:Fiction tag, inside [[]], anywhere on the page. ##When you're done, go take a look at the Categories via All Categories on the sidebar or and click on Category:Fiction to see the articles you have classified as fiction. ##Go to Template:Future and convert the fourth column to Fiction, and move the links as you find appropriate. ##When you've started doing this I will add the category to the sidebar.. Ah, this makes sense to me. #'Category:Dispute'--You also seem to be very interested in editing articles. You may wish to add the tag (Category:Dispute in [[]], as well as in at the top of each article) to notify us. Ah, so editing an article is considered a dispute? I don't always intend to change the content or the meaning of articles. Sometimes, I'll just rewrite it for style. Should this be considered a dispute? I believe that a "dispute" should only arise when two or more authors have a different vision on how the article should evolve. I plan to add a "dispute" tag only if I feel that an article is evolving in the wrong direction, and the changes I have made to that article have been reverted/modified/removed by someone else. I try to avoid disputes as much as I can. --Yunzhong Hou 23:35, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Dispute No, it's not a dispute, but I only called it that for lack of a better term. If you can come up with some better way of putting it, please go change the template. Dispute, as in disputing the way someone else wrote something. When someone (like you) makes changes that fix the problem, then the dispute tag should be removed. I'll go change its wording now, and since few articles are attached I will probably make a different one altogether. Thanks for the heads up. --Yunzhong Hou 00:23, 4 October 2006 (UTC) When I rewrite or edit something, I don't see myself as "fixing a problem". I don't look for broken texts; I seek good ones and I try to make them better. A Wiki is alive. One gives away everything that one writes, for others to pick at and, hopefully, improve. I feel that one shouldn't have to notify the nominal owner of a page before making changes - if the owner cares, then they should have that page on their watchlist. I like the new Category: Improve Category:Improve OK, so now I've converted the two pages that were under Category:Dispute to Category:Improve, which stresses the improvement part rather than the dispute part. Good call, Stylus Epix! --Yunzhong Hou 01:56, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Promotion I, Yunzhong Hou, have the honor of promoting you, StylusEpix, to Systems Administrator for Future Wikia, a membership also known as "sysop". This promotion was due to four things: #You contributed to this project by making good edits that showed your devotion, enthusiasm, and writing/organizational ability; #You have contributed over a period of several days, and have thereby consistently shown interest in this wikia; #You have pointed out a place for improvement in this project; and #You have pointed out and reverted an instance of vandalism on this site. With your new status, there are a few additional things that you can do: #Delete pages #Block and unblock users #Edit the sidebar #Import pages #View, protect and unprotect pages #See unwatched pages #Easily Rollback unwanted edits Congratulations! --Yunzhong Hou 02:03, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I'll make the best out of it. I haven't done any serious writing in a while, but I feel like doing it again. Actually, I think I'm going to concentrate on rewrites right now. I have written plenty of stuff with good potential, that only needs to be rewritten a few dozen times before it's "good" :) I love wikis. I love texts that are alive. StylusEpix 02:18, 4 October 2006 (UTC) No Need to Sign Off You don't need to sign off every day. It's customary to just--well, sign off. After all, we hope that you mean to return soon and continue where you left off in a few days, and we also look at the Recent Changes page every once in a while to see the newest developments. --Yunzhong Hou 19:43, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Category:Users